Granny's Cottage
}} Granny's Village is a small part of the Enchanted Forest, where some of the former residents of the realm once lived. History 'Before the Curse' TBA }} After being let go by the Huntsman, Snow White finds herself taking shelter in Widow Lucas' chicken shed. Red discovers her there and invites her to come back to Granny's with her. Snow tells her that she was taking shelter after hearing the howls of a wolf in the night. While stopping at the well, Snow uncovers the site of a massacre. Red reveals that it is wolfstime, a time of the month when the moon is full and the wolf hunts. At a town meeting, Granny shows the villagers the scars of her first encounter with a similar wolf 60 years before. She warns the crowd that the wolf is truly evil and that the only thing people can do is hide until wolfstime is over. While chatting about Peter, Red's love, Snow learns that Red feels trapped like a rat in a cage. Granny has always been overprotective and Red feels Granny disapproves of Peter. Seeking to prove herself, Red comes up with a plan to kill the wolf while it slumbers in the daylight. Red and Snow track the beast but are shocked to find that the wolf's prints take a human form and lead back towards Granny's house... and specifically Red's window. Red and Snow become convinced that the wolf is Peter and Red tells him what she has found. Peter begs her to tie him up in chains in order to protect everyone from his murderous hunger. Red does as he asks and promises to stay with him through the night until wolfstime is over. Back at Granny's, Snow is pretending to be asleep with Red's cloak around her in order to fool Granny. Granny discovers the truths and tells Snow that Peter is not the wolf, but Red is. Snow learns that Red's cloak was designed by a wizard and helps to stop Red from turning into the wolf. Red has no memory of being the wolf and Granny has kept it from her all these years. They race to rescue Peter, but are too late to save him. Granny shoots the wolf with a silver tipped arrow and Red transforms back into human form. As the realization of what she has done sinks in, Red is left devastated, and a hunting party descends on them. Granny orders Red and Snow to leave quickly. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3' }} When Emma and Hook inadvertently fall through Zelena's time portal, they end up in the Enchanted Forest of the past, where they soon witness the Evil Queen stop at a nearby village to torment the community, who have been hauled out of their homes by Black Knights. Geppetto is amongst them, and he steps out with his wooden son, Pinocchio, at his side, telling the Queen that they are a peaceful village and demanding to know what she wants. She replies that she wants justice, in that she wants Snow White captured, and she makes an example of one of her prisoners to show everyone what helping Snow looks like. Emma wants to step in and help, but Hook stops her from doing so, pointing out that anything they do to alter the past could mean drastic changes in the future. Category:Enchanted Forest Locations